The present invention relates to suspension systems for snowmobile skis and drive tracks and more specifically relates to such suspension systems which include a stabilizer bar and telescopic strut assemblies for the skis.
Heretofore, suspension systems for snowmobiles have included front suspensions for the skis and separate rear suspensions for the tracks. An example of a front suspension, including a pair of telescopic struts, is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 140,730, filed by S. G. Hayes on 16, 1980 which issued on Aug. 3, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,372 and having the same assignee as does the instant application. An example of a rear suspension is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,692, granted to Lohr et al on Oct. 21, 1975. While it is known to include stabilizer bars as portions of front suspensions for snowmobiles, such stabilizer bars have been used only in conjunction with front suspension, including leaf springs attached lengthwise on the tops of the skis as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,947, granted to Alexander on Sept. 17, 1974.